


The Demon Lord's Pet (Obey Me Dark AU)

by Jackalopes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: Based off of getlitaesthetic's Dark AU on tumblr (please go check her out if you like being scared and horny)
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Demon Lord's Pet (Obey Me Dark AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydradaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydradaddy/gifts).



> Please note this is a Dark AU version of Obey Me based on getlitaesthetic's (tumblr)/hydradaddy's (her ao3). Creation of this particular Dark AU is completely credited to her. Please go follow her on tumblr if you like this kind of content!

You rolled over in your bed, unable to sleep. Would tonight be the night he comes to your room? You shuddered and winced at the thought. You knew the future King of Hell could be brutal in bed. Worse, if you became pregnant, just birthing his spawn had killed his last partner, another “exchange” student.

“Exchange program”, you thought with a bitter scoff, “More like the annual sacrifice to the lords of Hell.”

You had hoped to remain under the radar but Diavolo, ahem, Lord Diavolo had different plans for you. It was rare that he came to the Human Hall but there he was and there you were, walking back to your room after class. You hoped the imposingly large demon wouldn't notice you but your hopes were quickly dashed when a large, clawed hand picked you up by the back of your shirt. 

“This one Barbatos! I choose this one,” he grinned as he looked you over.

The color drained from your face. Was he going to torture you? You had witnessed him snatch an unfortunate student during your orientation only to pull the limbs right off of the unlucky bastard. Diavolo was like a twisted child tearing the wings off of a butterfly.

“They'll make a cute pet. What's your name, little pet?”

“Y/N,” you managed to choke out, fear and bile creeping up your throat.

Diavolo chuckled at your fear. Human fear was like fine wine to a demon so the Human Hall must have been like a Winery.

You shuddered at that memory, pulling the covers around you tightly. It was getting late, maybe you could avoid him for another night.

Just as your eyelids were starting to feel heavy you heard the creak of your door opening and the sound of your canopy being pulled back.

Your heart hammered in your chest when you felt the covers slide off your body. You rolled over on your back to see the large demon looking down at you like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

“Y/N...did you think I forgot about you, Y/N,” Diavolo purred, crawling over top of you.

He had you caged in. You could only look up into his deep, amber eyes. Your body froze in fear. He trailed a clawed finger down the side of your face and along your neck.

“Are you ready to prove yourself as a worthy partner?” He asked, breath tickling your neck.

You swallowed hard but nodded. What were the consequences of saying no? Nothing pleasant that's for sure.

“Good pet,” he smirked and patted your head before slicing your nightgown open with just one claw.

His mouth was all over your exposed skin, claiming every inch for himself. You yelped as he bit down hard on your shoulder. That was more than enough to draw blood. A hot tongue lapped at the blood and you couldn't help but moan at the touch. You felt disgusted with yourself and tried to keep quiet by biting your lip.

Diavolo could sense that you were trying to will yourself to be silent. This would not do. His clawed fingers curled into your side and you gasped, at the same time he latched his mouth onto a nipple. 

“Fuck…” you let out a whimper as you felt his tongue swirl around the sensitive bud. His claws were breaking through your skin but you barely felt the pain.

You turned your head in shame, only to have a rough hand pull your chin back to face him.

“Do not look away,” he warned once. You knew it would be your only warning. He kissed you on the lips roughly as if for emphasis, chuckling darkly as you once again froze.

You could only watch in horror, disgust, and arousal as he began to kiss down your body. He took a perverse pleasure in making you feel ashamed. You squirmed and cried out when he bit down on one of your love handles, licking up the blood.

“You are such a dirty whore,” he smirked, eyes locking with yours. “Letting a demon defile you in this way. Only the filthiest of humans can feel pleasure like this.”

Without warning he pushed your legs apart with his hands. You instinctively wanted to shut them but he was holding them open. 

His claws ripped through your panties and you flushed at the air against your bare skin. You felt a sharp pain on your inner thigh as he bit into the soft flesh. You screamed, half in arousal, half in terror. Diavolo smirked against your skin as his tongue snaked out to lick the blood. You couldn't help but to let out another moan. 

“I want to hear more sounds coming out of that filthy little mouth of yours,” he said as his hands squeezed your hips for emphasis.

“Y-yes Lord Diavolo!” You stammered.

A shriek escaped your lips as his tongue licked up the slit of your cunt. The pit of shame and dread was growing in your belly. Diavolo took delight in your shame, eyes locked with yours as his tongue licked and swirled all over your most sensitive places. He slid a finger into your core, claw retracted but you didn't doubt he'd unsheathe his claw inside you if you disobeyed. He inserted another finger and began to pump them in you. Diavolo wasn't normally one to give pleasure but seeing your shame and fear was highly arousing to the demon lord. You had started to lose your mind in the haze of pleasure, hips bucking into his mouth and hand. Diavolo worked you into a frenzy until you were a crying, whimpering mess. You let out a scream as he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked.

He curled his fingers inside you and continued sucking and licking your clit until you came so hard you nearly blacked out.

You felt disgusting as you came down from your high. Diavolo was pleased with himself as he noted the look of disgust and shame on your face.

“As expected of my little whore,” he cooed in a mocking tone.

Before you had time to register what was happening, you were on your stomach, ass in the air.

“This is when I fill you up with my seed,” he leaned over and whispered into your ear.

You howled in pain as you felt him enter you. To say he was huge was an understatement. It felt like you were being split in half. Diavolo was unrelenting with his pace, slamming in and out of you with a ferocity you'd never witnessed before with any of your past partners.

It wasn't long before he flipped you over on your back, continuing his onslaught. He looked down at your stomach and smirked when he saw his dick bulging inside you as he thrusted, much to your horror. You felt as if his dick were going to rip through your flesh.

Through the pain of nearly being split, you could still feel pleasure starting to build up. No one had ever filled you up as much as the future demon king did. You felt your second climax approaching and a feeling of dread washed over you. Were you really going to let him bring you to climax twice? You didn't get to dwell on that thought for long as he swiped his thumb over your clit. 

“Lord Diavolo! Ah-” You screamed as you came hard around his cock.

It wasn't long before Diavolo was chasing his own climax. His claws dug into your hips as your blood soaked the sheets beneath you but you barely noticed, lost in a fog of pleasure and pain. Suddenly, his body tensed as you felt him release into you, his hands held you roughly in place as he filled you with ropes of his hot seed.

You looked up at him, the demon lord hadn't even broken a sweat. He shot you a feral smirk and you yelped as you were flipped back onto your stomach.

“Did you think we were done?” He tsked with a chuckle.

“We are only just getting started, my pet.”


End file.
